Two Girls And Mistletoe
by Lady Tenku
Summary: -Yuri!- Two certain girls are standing under the mistletoe; who and how? It's easy to fall in love with the same sex; this fic is proof! -^^- I had the wrong name before but now its' fixed- r&r!


_  
  
t  w o g i r l s & m i s t l  e t  o  e  
_  


___Author's Note: _ Nope, I've never written a Harry Potter' fic. I've never read the books. I don't even _like _Harry Potter'. So why the hell am I doing this?  
Very simple. I was bored one day around Christmas, and, so, I went online and innocently wandered into the Harry Potter' romance section. And, -gasp-, I was shocked! I guess I've been hanging out in the Anime section for way to long- no yuri whatsoever (or at least that much!) at all! I feel it my duty to do something.  
And so, taking the two girls that I think pair perfectly together, I did this! Enjoy!  
_   
__Disclaimer:_I do not own Harry Potter or any of his supporting characters. The author of the book series Harry Potter' owns it's patents. I do, however, own this fic and it's original theme. -^^-   
  
_Warnings:_ Oh my God! This fic contains a R-O-M-A-N-C-E btw. two certain girls. If you feel uncomfortable at all with this, please take this as your last chance and run.   
  
I mean it. Run! This isn't just cute stuff; this is kissing etc.!  
  
This fic might have several naughty words -gasp- and I'm kind of mean to the poor guys. ^^  
  
  
_To The People Who Read This Before!:_I said up there I didn't read the books. I didn't! So, before reading this I asked my sister [the little Harry Potter freak of the household] who the cute little girl Harry liked was, because I couldn't _remember her name._ Then I said I was writing this fic w/ her and Hermione; and she told me Cho. Well, it turns out thanks to my kind reviews that Cho is his MOTHER or something; not a cute little girl that pairs so well with Hermione... needless to say my sister is laughing her ass off right now. I'm very, very sorry. I fixed it, THIS is what I wanted up.   
  
_Help! My Quotes and Commas (,) Are Screwed Up!_:  If your quotes and commas (,) look like i's, ~'s, or O's, you'll need to change your browser. If you're using Netscape or M. Internet Explorer, just go into your pull-down menus at the top of the screen and select Character Set ' (Font ). Open it and select Western (Mac)'. This is the font the story is in. If this doesn't solve the problem, ask me in reviews.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  


  
Hermione sighed, twirling a dull gold coloured curl around her fingertips as she waited, looking around the commons' hall with vague disinterest. The tall walls and sloping arches had long since been decorated for the season, hanging with evergreen boughs and bright red berries; large red bows and shining ordments; tinsel and cranberry and traditional holly. In the light of the fireplace and the serenity of the empty silence, it should of been beautiful.  
  
But the Holiday was never beautiful when you were alone.  
  
It was almost a week before the Holiday; less perhaps; she wasn't one to keep track. She had long since bought her presents, carefully wrapping them and putting them under the eighteen foot tree in the great hall [a tradition among the students of the school to share a common tree]; and she had sung carols and drunk eggnog and been somewhat happy for longer then she cared for.  
  
In fact, why she was in the commons hall at half past eleven at night- against the curfew, might she add- was beyond her enchanted comprehension.   
  
It was pointless- a general waste of her time. And she hated wasted time. And she hated slipping the rules. And she hated standing alone in front of a fire in the empty commons hall just because some mysterious note told her too.  
  
Yes. A damn waste of her time.  
  
Hermione sighed again, turning her eyes back to the fire. It burned passionately, it's flames dancing in the colours of a winter dawn- flickering orange and gold hues; deep, rich reds like the holly of the hall and icy streaks of melting blue. It reflected back into her cinnamon eyes, flickering with her growing anger- a beautiful feature in eyes like hers- as she swore under her breath.  
  
She looked up at the clock, it too donned with the greenery and ribbon; deep green and velvet red; of the season. Eighteen past eleven.  
  
Damn.  
  
If no one walks through that door', thought Hermione, turning her head to the tall oak doors shutting off the hall from the dorms, In less then two minutes, I am going to _hurt_ that someone. Now, wait, scratch that- go to sleep and dream of hurting them, _then_ hurt them- badly.'  
  
She looked up at the clock. One minute and twenty-seven seconds.  
  
She began twirling with her hair again, the outline of her face shadowed by the light of the fire's glow; half dark and half accented with dancing orange and gold, the sparks crackling and disappearing like the fires of magick.  
  
Fifty-eight seconds.  
  
It wasn't all that magickal with no one to _tell_ you that the fire looked beautiful on your face, that it danced more gracefully in your eyes then it did in reality- that the colours were brighter, alive in the fire of your soul- forty-one seconds.  
  
Yep; no one was here [thirty-seven seconds] which was why this was, as she said before, a damn waste of her time and sleep [twenty-eight], and, as the second hand neared the thirteen on the clock [sixteen], her sanity.  
  
Whoever did this was committing suicide by making her stand here. The note said eleven; for god's sake; [eleven] and why in hell would anyone, anyone at all [nine] want to meet her at eleven [five] in the commons [two] hall?  
  
[One].  
  
Hermione looked up, just as the second hand crossed the thirteen and started to make it's way back around the clock, smiling. Back to bed to dream of which spell to use to seriously hurt-  
  
Then, suddenly, one of the oak doors creaked open, breaking her victorious silence.  
  
Hermione blinked, her head turning immediately toward the noise. The door was slowly pushed open, a thin, curved form stepping into it's place as she shut it behind herself.  
  
A girl?', thought Hermione, blinking. Yes, definitely a girl; a curved chest, long legs, delicate features and a trimmed waist; long hair and a silky nightgown. A girl.  
  
Hermione blinked again. Was that..?  
  
, she said.  
  
The girl blinked back, looking up stunned.  
  
Hermione? What are you doing here at this time of night?, she said. She walked forward, toward the light of the fire, her nightgown rustling slightly against the hardwood floors.  
  
Yeah, it's me., said Hermione back, still surprised to see Cho of all people. Of course, it wasn't a _bad___thing- hell no- just surprising. She was expecting someone, well, of the opposite sex.  
  
I didn't know anyone would be here., said Cho, smiling softly. She turned to the fire, admiring it, almost, before pausing and turning back to her. I don't mean to disturb whatever you were doing here.  
  
Yeah, I.., started Hermione, I'm actually kind of waiting for some asshole that sent me a note and didn't have the guts to show up. Son of a b-  
  
, said Cho, interrupting. That's weird. I wonder who would be stupid enough to do that.  
  
Hermione nodding, clutching her fist dramatically. Oh well. I'll worry about them later. All they've done is guaranteed certain death...  
  
Cho laughed slightly, turning back to the fire. It's pretty though. Here, in the commons; I mean, with no one here and all these gorgeous decorations.  
  
Hermione blinked, pausing to turn and look at her. Her head was slightly bent upwards toward the mantle, gazing gently up at the fresh greens and holly, all the things that hadn't seemed to look at beautiful as they had before, when she looked at them out of boredom.  
  
What are you looking at?, Hermione asked.  
  
Immediately Cho's head shot down, her cheeks turning a deep crimson.  
  
, she said, laughing a little. I'm just looking at the all the decorations they put up this year. I've always loved Christmas here.  
  
Hermione felt herself blush too, her cheeks growing warm- funny, for no reason at all. Maybe it was the way the fire reflected on her, shadowing her neck and her shoulders, glowing in her eyes and face and lips...  
  
I never did. It's never been very... happy for me., said Hermione, sighing slightly. Cho blinked, turning to her and stepping a single step forward.  
  
How could Christmas not be happy for you?, she said. Hermione shrugged, turning back to the fire with her thoughts.  
  
I don't know. I've just always been so... lonely, I guess. I mean, I do have friends, but I never had that- well, you know., she said.  
  
Cho blinked, looking her over. No, I don't.  
  
Hermione looked up, almost sadly. You know. That someone special, that loves you for who you are, that know everything about you- that someone. The one that loves you back.  
  
Cho smiled, blushing further and started looking back up at the ceiling.  
  
Hermione paused, enjoying the warm silence between them. She turned her head slightly, admiring- almost- the way the nightgown fell on her, clinging to her in all the right places, perfect for her body.  
  
, she said.   
  
Cho blinked, lowering her head once again and smiling.   
  
Hermione blushed, looking down- why the hell was she nervous? What are _you_ doing down here, anyway? I told you my reason.  
  
Cho smile faded, replaced by a sad frown- the fire reflecting like diamonds the tears forming in her eyes. I couldn't sleep. I guess I- I was wondering the same things you were, about that special someone'.  
  
, said Hermione. She opened her lips to say something, feeling them- to her shock- quiver slightly. What was she afraid of, why was she..?  
  
Once again, a silence passed between the pair, Cho blushing slightly as she looked up at the ceiling again, smiling again even though, Hermione thought, there were warm tears falling down her pale cheeks. Suddenly, in a moment, the fire flickered- against her face, her skin, reflecting in eyes and folds of her nightgown, the hues of orange and melting golds one with her for a second- in that moment she wanted to reach out and touch her, and tell her in things other then words that she was beautiful.  
  
Um... Cho?, said Hermione. Cho looked down, again, and smiled warmly- making Hermione want to melt inside.  
  
What do you keep staring at?, said Hermione. Cho blinked, then blushed deeply, suddenly smiling as she gazed up and then back down, looked at her.  
  
Do you want me to show you?, Cho said quietly. Her cheeks turned crimson, blending with the flickering oranges of the fire; beautiful.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, ready to ask why she couldn't just tell her- but then wisely shut it and nodded.   
  
  
  
Close your eyes., said Cho gently, stepping a few inches closer. Hermione blinked, confused- how the hell could she _see_ whatever was up there with her eyes closed- but caught the warm look in Cho's eyes and swiftly obeyed.  
  
Okay, they're closed. Now what?, Hermione said.  
  
Cho stepped closer, putting a pale hand over Hermione's closed eyes. Just making sure you don't peek.  
  
, Hermione mumbled, almost melting down onto the floor at Cho's touch, feeling the silk of her nightgown brush against her legs.  
  
There was a pause, and for a moment Hermione thought it was some kind of trick- standing with Cho and waiting to be shown something with her eyes closed, I mean how cou-  
  
Then, suddenly, she felt the nightgown move against her as a pair of soft, gentle lips touched hers briefly, Hermione's eyes shooting open only to see the back of Cho's hand, then slowly closing as she realized- she leaned closer, the kiss deepening slightly as Hermione lifted one of her hands, clumsily searching for Cho's cheeks, running it down through her hair and her neck, letting the kiss melt into her soul and last as long as it could before they pulled away from each other.  
  
Cho gently removed her hand from Hermione's eyes, her cheeks crimson with embarrassment. Hermione blushed back, their faces still just inches away from each other.  
  
, started Hermione, mumbling in shock. Cho blushed, pointing up with her hand to the the white berries hanging above them from the ceiling.  
  
, said Cho softly, leaning forward gently to whisper in her ear. Hermione blushed, gasping slightly as the air slipped from between her lips. They were so close..  
  
So you... you..., she said, her lips quivering slightly, looking at her soft smile and wondering why she had never seen it before; never hoped that-  
  
In a moment, the two leaned forward again, Cho's arms around her neck and Hermione's around her thin waist, her palms pressing against the warm silk of the nightgown and holding it down against her warm body; lips touching and melting together passionately in the firelight, everlasting under the white bliss of mistletoe.  
  


. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  


  
_Ending Note: _Ah, a happy ending; aren't they a good couple? Please review here- even if it's just to say I'm a perverted idiot who should leave the poor characters of Harry Potter alone- I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
